Breaking through the Barriers
by WolvenBlood
Summary: Two girls fall into the world of Yu-Gi-Oh...literally after a strange incident in their world. I know this type of story has been done before but I have to do one. Flames wil be used to make handwarmers, unless you have some criticism I can use.
1. odd meetings

Breaking Through the Barriers 

Wolven: Hi people

Nayru: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ::spastic wave:: 

Wolven: I finally got around to writing a story. Yay for me.

Nayru: yep yep yep. ^^

Wolven: Yeah this story kinda came to us when we were on a Doritos high soooo......

Nayru: DORITOSSSSSS.................

Wolven: -_-;;; ummm.........

Nayru: heh heh heh LOVE LOVE LOVE LA LA LOVE MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND!!!!!!!

Wolven: O.O;;;;; um....woot woot?

::Yami and Kaiba suddenly appear::

Kaiba: uuuh what's wrong with Nayru?

Nayru: KAIBA BABY!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaiba: O.o;;;

Yami: Hi Flame

Wolven: Hey Yamers sorry Nayru is a little messed up at the moment. She had one too many Doritos.

Yami: ::raises eyebrow at the nickname:: Where did Yamers come from?

Wolven: Dunno guess I had a little to much sugar myself.

::terrified screams are heard::

Wolven: What the? ::turns around and starts to crack up::

Kaiba: Nayru......c can't......b b breathe 

Nayru: Oh Kaiba baby I love you to pieces ::hugs him really tight::

Wolven: hahahahahahahaha ok Nayru.....::gasps for air:: don't strangle him just yet we need him for the story.

Nayru: oooooooooootaaaay Buckwheat ::in Little Rascals voice::

Kaiba: ::finally being able to breathe:: huh? story? What story?

Wolven: The story me and Nayru are writing.

Kaiba: and I'm in it

Nayru: yup ^^

Wolven: and Yami too.

Yami: oh dear god -_-

Wolven: Ok we've been talking far too long. Yami do the disclaimer.

Yami: ::sigh:: Wolven and Nayru do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but they do own Chione and Anthea

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chione: Thank god for summer break. ::she cried::

Anthea: ::giggles:: Hey we better hurry home the Yu-Gi-Oh marathon is going to start soon. We don't want to miss it.

Chione was 16, 5'4" with platinum blond hair that came to the middle of her back and crystal blue eyes. She was on the skinny side though rather muscular. Chione was the loner in school and didn't talk to many people. The only person she really talked to was her friend Anthea. Chione took judo and was a rather skilled snowboarder. Anthea was 15, 5'4" with chestnut brown hair that fell just past her shoulders and her eyes were hazel with flecks of green. She was rather slender and very sociable around guys. Anthea's best friend was Chione ever since elementary school. She has taken 12 straight years of dance and never stopped after she started at the age of three. She also is very skilled on a horse and did very well in school. 

Chione: You mean you don't want to miss the episodes with Kaiba in it.

Anthea: ::blush:: Hey leave me alone.

Chione: heh heh I'm only playing with you Anthy. Why don't we take the shortcut through the woods it's the fastest way to my house.

Anthea: ok

The two girls turned on to a path that was heavily covered by trees. The girls were chatting about random things when an odd wind picked up taking Anthea's scrunchy with it. Her hair fluttered freely in the wind; the sun reflecting off her red highlights.

Chione: I got it

Chione ran after the scrunchy and when she finally caught up to it she found herself at the mouth of a cave. `hmmm I never knew this was here` she thought.

Chione: Hey Anthy come here and see this.

Anthea: What is it Chione? Did you get my scrunchy?

Anthea stopped when she found her friend about to walk into a dark cave.

Anthea: Chione where are you going?

Chione: I'm just going to take quick look.

Anthea: Don't you don't know what's in there.

Chione: Since when has that ever stopped me?

Anthea gave up, she knew it was useless trying to argue with her. She's known Chione most of her life and she knew that her friend could be quite stubborn when she wanted to do something. She couldn't let Chione go in there alone so she quickly caught up with her. They walked until they came upon a small chamber. Set in the center was an odd mirror surrounded by stone.

Anthea: What's a mirror doing in a cave?

Chione: I dunno. Let's go check it out.

They approached the mirror. Anthea immediately pulled out her brush and started fixing her hair. While Chione inspected the surrounding stone. She quickly noticed the odd writing carved in the stone. She ran her hand over the writing and started to read it out loud. 

Chione: Om Asatoma Sadgamaya Tamasoma Jyoti Gamaya Myrityoma Amritam Gamaya (A/N: don't ask what this means. I'm only using it for mystery affect.)

Anthea: ::drops her brush and scrunchy:: uhhhh Chione!!! What did you just do?

Chione: huh? 

Chione looked up to see the mirror had suddenly turned to a liquid like state. The two girls looked on in awe. They both reached out and gently touched it's surface. Before the two could retract their hands they were sucked into the mirror.........

~~~~~~in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh~~~~~~~

We see Yami and Kaiba somewhere in a park. They were in the middle of a heated duel when they something, or should I say someone landed on Kaiba. Soon after someone landed on Yami.

Kaiba and Yami: oomph

Chione, completely ignoring the fact she had landed on someone, raced over to Anthea.

Chione: ::helps Anthea up:: Are you all right?

Anthea: Yeah I'm alright. I kinda landed on someone.

Kaiba: Yeah me!!! he said rather irritably.

Both girls stood in shock. They knew that voice. Seto Kaiba quickly stood up and brushed himself off. He was soon joined by none other than Yami who was starring at the girls oddly. Chione turned to Anthea with a `holy crap` kinda look. The mirror had transported them into the world of their favorite anime show. Kaiba who was still very irritated was the first to speak up.

Kaiba: Would you care to explain yourselves?

Chione: ::quickly regaining her cool:: I apologize for our rather rude entrance, but I'm afraid it couldn't be helped.

Yami: How did you come to be falling from the sky?

Chione: Uhhhh..... It's kind of a long story.

Yami: Then why don't we continue this little conversation at the game shop.

Chione: ::looks at Anthea who was desperately trying not to glomp Kaiba on the spot:: Alright then. I'm Chione and this is my friend Anthea.

Yami: I'm Yami and this is Kaiba. Just follow me.

The two girls followed Yami and Kaiba. Anthea who finally found her tongue whispered to Chione.

Anthea: Oh my God! I can't believe we're actually in the Yu-Gi-Oh world! We actually get to meet the cast! Is my hair ok? Is there anything in my teeth?

Chione: ::chuckles:: You look fine.

Anthea smiled and switched to starring starry eyed at the back of Kaiba's head. Chione smirked this was definitely going to be interesting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolven: HOOZAH first chapter done!

Nayru: WAAAAAHOOOOOO!!!!

Kaiba: Why am I going to the game shop with you?

Wolven: Because that's how we wrote it.

Kaiba: -_-

Wolven: anywho R&R please

Nayru: R&R R&R R&R PWEEEEEAAAASSSEEE!!!!!!!!


	2. The explanation

Chapter 2

Wolven: Second chapter here and on my birthday too. ^^ I got such nice things from my friends. My friend DJ gave me a collage of pictures of all my friends.

Nayru: Happy B-Day Wolven! ::hands her a little silvery box::

Wolven: ::opens box and inside is one of those charm bracelets:: Thank you!! ::hugs:: ^^

Yami: Happy Birthday! ::hands her a slightly bigger box::

Wolven: ::opens box and inside is a wolf statue:: Aaaaawww thank you soooo much! ::hugs:: ^^

Kaiba: My aren't we smiley today.

Nayru: ::nudges Kaiba in the ribs::

Kaiba: What?

Nayru: ::crosses her arms::

Kaiba: ::sigh:: alright happy birthday Wolven.

Wolven: Thank you Kaiba. Also special thanks to our first reviewer Severia Ashling. Flowers and cookies for you. When I read your review I just had to laugh. I was right in the middle of reading one of your stories when I checked for reviews. I was reading "Hope for the Future," which I think is awesome by the way. Sorry I didn't review. I haven't had much time to do anything lately. -_-

Nayru: Do the disclaimer Kaiba.

Kaiba: Why do I have to do it?

Nayru: Because it's Wolven's birthday now stop complaining.

Kaiba: ::grumbles:: Wolven and Nayru do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but they do own Chione and Anthea.

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four teens had been walking for awhile when finally the game shop came into view. Chione whispered to Anthea.

Chione: Anthea how are we going to explain this?

Anthea: Ummmm that's a good question.

Chione: This is a headache waiting to happen. -_-;

Anthea: Don't worry it will all work out.

Chione: I hope your right.

They quickly quieted as they approached the game shop door.

~~~~Inside the game shop~~~~

Yugi and the gang are sitting around laughing at yet another one of Joey's antics. None of them realized the four teens that walked in the door.

Joey: That Kaiba what is up wit him! I mean if he calls me a little puppy dog one more time I'll...I'll......

Kaiba: You'll what mutt?

Everyone turned to see Yami, Kaiba, and two strange girls they had never seen before. Yugi studied the two girls. One had kind of shoulder length brown hair with red highlights and hazel eyes. She wore light blue jeans and a red Tee with a tie up front and light blue sneakers. She had a very friendly look to her. The other had long platinum blond hair that was up in a ponytail and bright blue eyes. She wore black jeans with tie that had flames one it for a belt with a black tank and black leather boots. She, however, seemed very alert and kept a sharp eye on everyone especially the other girl.

/Yami why is Kaiba here and who are those two girls with you?/

//Well, Kaiba and I were in the middle of a duel when these girls fell on us from the sky.//

/The sky? How did that happen?/

//I don't know. That's why we came here so they could explain.//

Joey: Kaiba! What the heck are you doin here and who are the two babes wit ya?

This earned him a fierce 'don't even think about' glare from Chione.

Kaiba: Calm down mutt. I came here solely to get an explanation from them. ::points to Chione and Anthea::

Joey: huh? 

Kaiba: ::looks at the two girls:: Would you care answer?

Chione: ::sigh:: Alright, umm where should we start? ::looks at Anthea::

Anthea: Well first things first. I'm Anthea and this is my friend Chione.

Yugi: Hi, I'm Yugi and these are my friends Joey, Triston, Tea, and Ryou.

Anthea: Well, uuh in all honesty we already knew who all of you were.

Everyone looked at her strangely. Chione getting a little annoyed with her friend beating around the bush decided to interject.

Chione: You see we're not from your world. We fell into your world by accident when we found this odd mirror in a cave. The reason we already knew who you were is because in our world you're all part of an anime TV shoe called Yu-Gi-Oh.

Everyone just stared wide-eyed at her. The whole story was a little hard to believe.

Kaiba: Yeah right, you expect me to believe that!

Chione: ::stares coolly at him:: Yes. 

Kaiba glared at her and was about to say something when the millennium eye started to glow on Yami's forehead. 

Yami: She's telling the truth.

Everyone in the room fell silent. Tea was the first one to break it. She jumped up and ran over to welcome the girls.

Tea: Hi, I'm Tea as you already know. I hope you can stay a while so we can become really good friends. It would be nice to have some girls around to talk to for once. I like to dance ballet and go shopping, maybe we can go together sometime. What do you like to do? ^^

Chione: O.O;

Anthea: Hi Tea, I'm Anthea. I guess we'll be staying for a while since we have no idea how to get back to our world. I would like to be your friend too. I've been dancing jazz and tap for 12 years now and go shopping every chance I get. We really should go shopping together but first we need to find a place to stay. Do you know where we might be able to stay? ^^

Everyone in the room except Tea and Anthea: O.O;;;;

Yugi: uu..uumm I have no idea what you two just said but you're welcome to stay in the guest bedroom until you can find a way back to your world.

Chione and Anthea: Really?

Yugi: Yeah, I'm sure my grandpa won't mind.

Anthea: ::runs over and hugs Yugi:: Thank you, thank you, thank you.

Yugi: It's nothing really. Ummm Anthea?

Anthea: What?

Yugi: Air!

Anthea: Oh sorry. ::lets go::

Tea: Well, If your going to stay here....::smirks:: your going to need some clothes.

All the boys: Uh Oh.

All the girls: ::smile mischievously:: Lets go shopping!

~~~~somewhere~~~~ (A/N: Wolven: eh heh well that sounds stupid.)

A mysterious figure is watching the whole scene through a small hand mirror. (A/N: Nayru: That reminds me of Beauty and the Beast. Wolven: It's not supposed to. -_- )

Mysterious figure: Hmmm so they have finally come. This is going just the way I planned and no one can stop me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolven: Second chapter done.

Nayru: Hahahahaha the boys have to go shopping! I can't wait to see that!

Yami and Kaiba: O.O ::shell shocked::

Yami: ::recovers slightly:: Who's this mysterious person?

Wolven: I know I am the all-powerful omniscient authoress. 

Nayru: Hey, what about me?!

Wolven: You are the co-authoress. Your are limited omniscient. That's your literary term for the day kiddies.^^

Nayru: -_-;

Wolven: I have to go baby-sit now. -_- I have to baby-sit on my birthday. I better be getting paid extra. Well R&R people please. Cookies to all that do.

Nayru: COOKIES!!!!

Wolven: Not for you! 

Nayru: Awwww well R&R anyway. 


	3. Shopping

Wolven: Hey, I'm back ::cough:: I've been very busy lately, not to mention sick, so I haven't had time to update. This chapter is really just their day at the mall nothing much but, I promised something interesting will happen next chapter. I'm determined to get this chapter up before ::cough:: Yami and Nayru find me or else....

Yami: ::Yami walks in followed by Nayru:: We'll send you right to bed!

Nayru: We told you to stay in bed Wolven now get!

Wolven: But....but...but...I need to update pleeeeaase ::puppy dog eyes::

Yami: Oh no you don't your not getting to us with those eyes.

Wolven: ::whimpers and eyes grow teary::

Nayru: nope

Wolven: ::tears run down her face::

Yami and Nayru: Alright already we give.

Wolven: ::HUGE smile:: yay ::hugs Yami and Nayru:: thank you, thank you, thank you ::cough cough::

Yami: but after this strait to bed missy!

Wolven: fine -_-. Can I have hot chocolate?

Nayru: yes you can now hurry up.

Wolven: Alright, oh and before I forget. ::cough:: Thank you to Carmen for reviewing, cookies for you. To answer your question it's neither. I don't know much Japanese ::cough:: and definitely don't know Egyptian. The words just got somewhere, I don't really remember. Anywho on with the story. Yami disclaimer please.

Yami: Wolven and Nayru do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but they do own Chione and Anthea.

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three girls are all jumping around getting ready to go shopping. The guys looking a little nervous. Kaiba turned around to leave. He wasn't about to be seen with these people in public. Anthea looks a little upset. Chione notices this and gets an idea.

Chione: Just where do you think your going Kaiba?

Kaiba: Home. I'm not going to be seen with you people.

Chione: I don't think so. We're going to need all the help we can get carrying bags.

Kaiba: And just what makes you think I'm going to listen to you?

Chione: ::laughs evilly:: Think about it Kaiba. In my world this is a TV show. I know quite a bit about you that I don't think you would want to be known.

Kaiba: ::goes wide-eyed:: What do you know?

Chione: Plenty. Enough to ruin that reputation of yours.

Joey: ::perks up:: Oh this should be good. Come on spill it.

Chione: It's up to you Kaiba. ::smirks::

Kaiba: ::glares at Chione but with a slight look of panic:: Fine!

Everyone was shocked. Chione just shot down Kaiba! No one was more shocked than Kaiba. Anthea gave Chione an appreciative look.

Anthea: Sooo....lets go shopping!

The three girls run out the door and the guys followed grumbling all the way.

~~~~At the mall~~~~

They arrive at the mall and decide to get clothes first, much to the guys dismay. Chione picked out a black tee with blue flames on the sleeves along with some other shirts in black, dark blue, dark red, and dark green. (A/N: Wolven: yeah she likes ::cough:: the dark color clothing) She also grabbed a couple pairs of jeans and a leather jacket. Anthea got a light blue long sleeve shirt with the picture of a horse on the front. She got some other shirts in light blue, pink, purple, and white, plus some jeans. They both picked out some pajamas. Chione quickly ran over to grabs a few ties, then they headed to the cash register. Chione ::cough cough:: convinced Kaiba to pay for the clothes.

Anthea: Do you always carry 400 dollars around in your back pocket?

Kaiba: What did you expect I'm the richest man alive.

Chione: Well then you won't mind paying for the rest of our stuff as well. ::smiles mischievously::

Tea: I think we should get shoes next.

Chione and Anthea: Yaaaaay!

All the guys: Oh no!

They reach the shoe store Anthea goes to look at a pair of sneakers while Chione heads over to the leather boots. Chione turns to Yami who had also been looking at boots.

Chione: Which ones should I get? The ones that lace up or the ones with the buckles?

Yami: Buckles.

Chione: Alright then.

Yami: So, what's it like in your world?

Chione: It's not much different from here. Really there isn't much to tell.

Yami: We already know quite a bit about Anthea due to the uh....conversation we had earlier but, what about you?

Chione: Again there's not much to tell. I was pretty much a loner back in my world and only really talked to Anthea. I take judo and I love to snowboard. That's about it.

Yami looked at her questioningly but decided to leave it for now.

They headed over to the cash register. Chione got two pairs of black boots and a pair of dark green sneakers. Anthea got three pairs of sneakers in white, purple, and orange. (A/N: Nayru: Orange? Wolven: Hey orange sneakers are way cool!) By now the guys were buried in bags and boxes.

Triston: Are we done now?

Anthea: Just one more place to go.

Kaiba: What else could you possibly need!?

Chione, Anthea, and Tea: Accessories! ^^

Kaiba: I had to ask. -_-

They reach the accessories store. Anthea got a colorful necklace with her name on it, a silver bracelet with moon and star charms on it, and a couple pairs of silver hoop earings. Chione picked out a chain choker, a couple pairs of spike bracelets, and a pair of small, thick hoop earings. They pay for the accessories and leave.

~~~~Back at the game shop~~~~

Joey: Finally! I thought my arms were going to fall off!

Tea: Oh stop being so dramatic.

Kaiba: Can I leave now? ::glares at Chione::

Chione: Yes you may and thank you for paying for our things. That was very sweet of you. ::cheesy smile::

Kaiba glares at Chione and stomps away.

Tea: That was soooo much fun. We'll have to do it again sometime.

All the guys: NOOO!

The girls laugh and then go upstairs to put their things away. The others head home and Yugi, Anthea, and Chione go to bed.

Anthea: Chione?

Chione: Yeah?

Anthea: Do you think we'll ever get home, or better question do you even want to go home?

Chione: Hmmm, I don't know I haven't really thought about it. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

Anthea: Ok, good night then.

Chione: Good night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolven: Ok that wasn't the most exciting chapter but I promise it will get better.

Yami: Alright now off to bed with you.

Wolven: ::sigh:: Alright.

Nayru: I'll bring you your hot chocolate up in a minute.

Wolven: yay ^^ Bye people. R&R cookies for everyone that does.


End file.
